wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ignis the Furnace Master
Ignis the Furnace Master is the second boss encounter in Ulduar and can be found in the Colossal Forge. General abilities * When he parries, he will not meele faster. * Activates a construct every 40 seconds in normal, and every 30 seconds in heroic. 25-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63473 Scorch] - Fires a jet of flame, burning all enemies in front of the caster within 30 yards, dealing 3770 to 4230 Fire damage every half-second for 3 sec. Additionally, the ground is scorched by this effect causing it to catch on fire, dealing 3299 to 3701 Fire damage every second to all enemies within 13 yards. Iron Constructs within this radius will begin to heat up, eventually becoming molten. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63472 Flame Jets] - Stomps the ground causing geysers of flame to erupt under all enemies. These geysers deal 8483 to 11198 Fire damage, knocking the targets into the air and interrupting any spells being cast for 8 sec. In addition, the targets take 2598 Fire damage per second for 8 sec. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63477 Slag Pot] - Charges and grabs a random enemy target, tossing them into the caster's slag pot. The target is unable to attack the caster and takes 5000 Fire damage every second for 10 sec. If the target survives, they are imbued with the magical slag, increasing their haste by 100% for 10 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62488 Activate Construct] - 3.81M HP. For every second that a construct is in a Scorch area it gains a stacking speed buff. At 20 stacks it will turn Molten. When Molten it will gain extra haste and deal 4713 to 5287 Fire damage to enemies within 7 yards. Running the construct into water while Molten will turn it Brittle, stunning it, increasing its chance to be critically hit, and causing it to shatter if hit for more than 5000 damage in one attack. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64473 Strength of the Creator] - Increases damage done by 15%. One stack of this buff is applied each time an Iron Construct is summoned, and one stack is removed each time a Brittle Iron Construct is shattered. 10-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62546 Scorch] - Fires a jet of flame, burning all enemies in front of the caster within 30 yards, dealing 2357 to 2643 Fire damage every half-second for 3 sec. Additionally, the ground is scorched by this effect causing it to catch on fire, dealing 3299 to 3701 Fire damage every second to all enemies within 13 yards. Iron Constructs within this radius will begin to heat up, eventually becoming molten. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62680 Flame Jets] - Stomps the ground causing geysers of flame to erupt under all enemies. These geysers deal 5655 to 6345 Fire damage, knocking the targets into the air and interrupting any spells being cast for 8 sec. In addition, the targets take 1000 Fire damage per second for 8 sec. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62717 Slag Pot] - Charges and grabs a random enemy target, tossing them into the caster's slag pot. The target is unable to attack the caster and takes 3500 Fire damage every second for 10 sec. If the target survives, they are imbued with the magical slag, increasing their haste by 150% for 10 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62488 Activate Construct] - ? HP. For every second that a construct is in a Scorch area it gains a stacking speed buff. At 20 stacks it will turn Molten. When Molten it will gain extra haste and deal 2357 to 2643 Fire damage to enemies within 7 yards. Running the construct into water while Molten will turn it Brittle, stunning it, increasing its chance to be critically hit, and causing it to shatter if hit for more than 5000 damage in one attack. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64473 Strength of the Creator] - Increases damage done by 15%. One stack of this buff is applied each time an Iron Construct is summoned, and one stack is removed each time a Brittle Iron Construct is shattered. Strategy The Ignis encounter begins as a simple tank and spank fight (Naxx geared tanks can take upwards of 25000-30000 damage per hit, so healers need to be on the ball). Casters, particularly healers, should take care to stop casting before Ignis uses Flame Jets, otherwise they will be locked out of their spells for 8 seconds. All players should make sure to move out of Scorch areas. Random players will periodically be charged and placed in the Slag Pot attached to Ignis' stomach. Whichever player is charged should be healed through the DoT. Iron Constructs The fight gets slightly more complicated when Ignis activates an Iron Construct. For every active Iron Construct, Ignis gains a 15% damage bonus. No more than a couple of these should be kept up at any time. Iron Constructs should be dragged through a Scorch area until they turn Molten. Alternately, if you have root or snare capability, the Construct can be kited into the Scorch and rooted until molten. Once molten, they need to be dragged immediately to one of the water pools so that they turn Brittle. Brittle Iron Constructs are stunned for 20 seconds, have a 50% increased chance to be critically hit, and will shatter if 5000 damage is done in a single hit. Shattering a Construct will remove one stack of Ignis' damage buff. Quotes Aggro: *Insolent whelps! Your blood will temper the weapons used to reclaim this world! Scorch Attack: *Let the inferno consume you! *BURN! Burn in the makers fire! Slag Pot Special: *I will burn away your impurities! Summon Adds: *Arise, soldiers of the Iron Crucible! The makers will be done! Killing a player: *More scraps for the scrapheap! *Your bones will serve as kindling! Berserk: *Let it be finished! Death: *I...have...failed... Drops Videos 25-man Encounter n5aH6Seqp8M References Trivia The name of this boss comes from the Latin word Ignis, meaning fire. Some of the mechanics of the Ignis fight suggest that he is meant as a reference to the Greek god Hephaestus, god of the forge, blacksmithing, and fire. External links Category:Fire giants Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs